Thalia and Nico
by StellBell-Thals
Summary: Thalia can't sleep and the only thing on her mind is him... What happens when she takes his advice... Read and find out... Not a good summary but the story is better, I promise! : Rated T cuz... Well, i guess im paranoid, too!
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia and Nico**

_Chapter 1_

_POV Thalia_

* * *

It's 2:00 Am and I'm sitting in my tent with my fellow hunter Phoebe... Who happens to be asleep. I havnt been able to get any sleep lately and find my self absolutly bored at night because theres nothing to do.

But think about him...

I grab my phone and exit my tent scrolling through my contact list until I find his name...

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Hey! Whats up!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

nm... why r u awake? u should be sleeping!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

I haven't been able to sleep lately... =/ wbu? why r u awake at such an un-godly hour?

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Thalia... Im the son of Hades! I'm always awake at this un-godly hour!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Lmao, True! I used to be like that when I was at Camp... but the hunt is just... well... diffictult =/

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Seriously? I thought you loved the hunt?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Hades No! I don't wanna b immortal, avoid guys, and live in the forest and woods with a bunch of other girls! I wanna b normal!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Thals, ur a demi-god!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

u know what i meant! as in to grow up, fall in love, thise kind of things! it freaking sucks! Ive always hated the hunt because what they stand for is messed up!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Then yd u join?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Because I couldnt become the child of the prophecy! it needed to be Perc... FML!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

hav u tried tlking to Artemis about leaving the hunt?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

No! I dont feel like being turned into an animal and then shot!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

ask her about taking a break from the hunt! ask her if u can come the camp and spend some time with ur friends!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

... good idea... but idk what her reaction mmight be... she might say ok or she might get angry and try to kill me... oh well! Im gonna try to go back to sleep sooooooo... ttyl!:)

and thank you...

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

:) yepp! I'm here to help, anytime!

* * *

I went back to my tent, earsed all my messages and returned my phone to its hiding spot. See, demigods aren't supposed to have phone because monsters can easily track us with them... but since when did I listen... or care! I laid back down in my sleeping bag and, for once in many nights, difted off to slepp with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! Please no hating and PM me if you have any suggestions or requests! **

**- Thals**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia and Nico**

_Chapter 2_

_POV Nico_

* * *

Another night at camp half-blood... I'm always up at midnight but lately I haven't been able to sleep. It was now 2 am and the only thing that's been on my mind is her... Her black hair, electric blue eyes, every one of her freckles that run across her nose, but most of all her spunky attitude.

I was contemplating wether or not to text her when...

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Hey! Whats up!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

nm... why r u awake? u should be sleeping!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

I haven't been able to sleep lately... =/ wbu? why r u awake at such an un-godly hour?

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Thalia... Im the son of Hades! I'm always awake at this un-godly hour!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Lmao, True! I used to be like that when I was at Camp... but the hunt is just... well... difficult =/

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Seriously? I thought you loved the hunt?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Hades No! I don't wanna b immortal, avoid guys, and live in the forest and woods with a bunch of other girls! I wanna b normal!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Thals, ur a demi-god!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

u know what i meant! as in to grow up, fall in love, those kind of things! it freaking sucks! Ive always hated the hunt because what they stand for is messed up!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Then yd u join?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

Because I couldnt become the child of the prophecy! it needed to be Perc... FML!

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

hav u tried tlking to Artemis about leaving the hunt?

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

No! I dont feel like being turned into an animal and hunted down...

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

ask her about taking a break from the hunt! ask her if u can come the camp and spend some time with ur friends!

* * *

To: Nico

From: Thalia

... good idea... but idk what her reaction might be... she might say ok or she might get angry and try to kill me... oh well! Im gonna try to go back to sleep sooooooo... ttyl!:)

and thank you...

* * *

To: Thalia

From: Nico

Im always here for ya Thals!

* * *

I headed back to my cabin to get some sleep before tomarrow, Another Day, To Work And Train, as I like to say. As I layed down that night I actually went to sleep with a smile on my face... can you guess who I dreamed about that night?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! please review and no hating! And if you have ANY suggestions or requests i'm all ears! ^_^**

**-Thals**


End file.
